The present application relates to a roll for a rotary cutter and a rotary cutter.
A rotary cutter typically includes a cutter roll with a cutting blade or blades arranged so as to define a desired shape, and an anvil roll receiving the cutting blade, wherein a material to be cut, such as a web of cloth, paper, non-woven fabric, resin, metal foil, etc., can be passed through between the two rolls to continuously cut out cut-out pieces each having the desired shape. A rotary cutter is a machining technique having a high productivity because cut-out pieces can be cut out continuously by the rotational motion of the rollers, requiring only a short amount of time to sever each cut-out piece.
A rotary cutter severs a material to be cut by means of a cutting blade on the cutter roll being pressed against the anvil roll. In order to appropriately maintain the interval between the cutter roll and the anvil roll and to cut through the material with a sufficient load thereon, ring-shaped protrusions, called “guide rings”, to be in contact with the anvil roll are provided at the opposite ends of the area of the circumferential surface of the cutter roll in which the cutting blade is provided.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-15482 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document No. 1”) points out that as a result of contacting the guide ring to receive a load from the cutter roll, the anvil roll may deform in such a manner that the interval between the cutter roll and the anvil roll increases near the center, whereby the cutting may be incomplete near the center of the cutter roll. In order to solve this problem, Patent Document No. 1 discloses a bearing provided on the anvil roll between a portion of the anvil roll that receives the load from the guide ring of the cutter roll and an anvil portion of the anvil roll.